I Won't Let Go
by HerHighnessAphrodite24
Summary: Set after New Moon. Edward is acting more and more like Bella's father instead of her boyfriend. Bella and Rosalie have became very close. What would happen if two of the Cullens moved away? What if someone close to them got into a car wreck? Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is a disclaimer that will go for ALL chapters of my story.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE!**

"Hey Bella come entertain me." Jasper called from down the hall. "Hold your emotional ass up." I said at a normal volume, knowing that he could hear me. "That's not very nice Bells." Jasper said as I passed where he was standing in Edward's doorway. "I never claimed to be nice Jazz." I said as I walked down the hall to his and Alice's room. "So what joyful game are we playing this time my dearest Bella?" Jasper asked me, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Mario Cart." I said throwing him his black Wii controller. I picked up my purple controller and turned the system on. "Ready to eat my dust Bells?" Jasper asked me as he set up the race. "In your nonexistent dreams bloodsucker." I said chuckling. "Oh you're so damn funny Bella." Jasper said as he started the race.

"Bella, sweetie, we're back." Edward called from downstairs. "In Ali and Jasper's room. "Dammit Jasper that was a cheap shot!" I yelled as Jasper killed me while I was distracted. "It's not my fault that you're not as skilled as me at Halo." Jasper said. "You butt-hole!" I yelled as he won, yet again. Then I hit him over the head with my 360 controller. "Bella do try to be more lady-like." Edward's voice came from behind where Jasper and I were sitting on the hardwood floor. "Oh please chill with it already Edward. Bella's having fun." Jasper said while elbowing me gently and winking at me. I turned to see what Edward's reaction to his most level-headed brother telling him to chill was. His reaction made me burst out laughing. He looked absolutely shocked. I had to hold onto Jasper for support I was laughing so hard. "Come on Bella. Charlie is expecting you home soon." Edward said once I calmed down. Jasper got up and helped me to my feet. "Bye Jazz." I said leaning up and hugging his thin neck, as he wrapped his strong arms around me I tried to ignore the feeling of contentment that I felt being in his arms. "Bye Bells." Jasper whispered in my ear as he released me from his cold embrace. As me and Edward made our way downstairs to the Volvo I called goodbye to everyone. Right before we walked out the door I heard Alice yell something in another language very angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

While Edward was driving me home he told me about a shopping trip that Rose has planned for us. Me and Rose have become very close since Edward came back from Italy. "Alice said that she saw that you were going to be more cooperative this time. Why is that?" Edward asked me. "Well I've decided that I want to kind of change my look up a bit." I said tugging on a loose string from my T-Shirt. "Oh." Edward said as we pulled up on my street. "Jacob's here." Edward said before we got to my driveway. "Okay." I said as I got out of the Volvo and walked over to is open window. "I should go." Edward said placing a chaste kiss on my lips before he sped off. "Damn he left quickly. Is kissing you that bad? I don't recall it being like that." Jake said coming out of the house. "Shut the hell up Jake." I said as we leaned against his newly finished Rabbit. "Guess what happened today." Jake said smiling. "What happened?" I asked him. "I imprinted." Jake said smiling. "Wow. Who's the unlucky girl?" I joked while one arm hugging him. "Zooey Rochel. She's a new girl at my school. She moved here from California. I was the one who had to show her around at school today." Jake said still smiling. "So when can I meet her?" I asked as I bumped Jake's shoulder with mine. "Tomorrow, Billy and Charlie said that you can stay over and skip school. Since tomorrow is the last day before spring break." he said. "Okay, want me to invite Jasper?" I asked him. Jake and Jasper had bonded over their mutual love of college football. Sam altered the treaty so that if a human has full knowledge of what will happen or they are going to die and want it they can be changed by a Cullen. They also made it where one Vampire at a time can be on the pack's land. "Yeah I haven't seen him in awhile." Jake said laughing.

Once me and Jake got done with out conversation we went and got my clothes and things packed. We went to his house after we ate pizza with Charlie and Billy. Turns out Billy will be staying with Charlie while I'm at his and Jake's place. I texted Edward and told him about my plans for the next day. Alice had felt the need to buy me a new smart phone with all of the Cullen's numbers in it. After texting Edward goodnight me and Jake set up the spare room for me to sleep in. "Thanks for the help Jake. Night." I said as we finished up the room. "It was no problem Bells. Night." Jake said as he hugged me then walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke in the morning the house was dead silent. So I'm guessing Jake isn't up yet. I got up and went and made myself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I sat on the sofa in the living room and texted Jasper as I waited for Jake to wake up. All of a sudden Jasper texted me saying that he was on his was to La Push. Apparently him and Alice got into a fight because she couldn't see his future because he was planning to come here after school, and she thinks that Jasper spends to much time with Jake. "Hey Bells. How long have you been up? Jake asked me as he walked into the room and stretched out on the sofa, resting his head on my lap. "About 20 minutes. Jasper will be here any minute now." I said running my hands over his shaggy hair, attempting to smooth it down. "Okay I'll go call Zooey and see if she can come over earlier." Jake said getting up. "I'm gonna go put on some normal clothes." I said looking down at my Tinkerbell pajamas. I went back to the room I slept in and put on some dark, tight-fitting True Religion jeans, a white American Eagle shirt, and my black converse. As I was tying the laces on my shoes I heard Jasper's smooth laugh coming down the hallway. "You better be decent Bells." Jasper said as he opened the door. "Hey Jazz." I said smiling up at him from my place on the bed. "Hey Bells." Jasper said grinning. Right after I tucked my laces into the shoes Jasper pulled me into a big hug. "I... Can't... Breathe..." I struggled to get out around the lean, but muscular, arms that were constricting my airways. "Sorry Bella." Jasper said hanging his head, his honey blonde curls falling around his face. "It's okay Jasper. I said as I lifted his head so that his honey eyes met my brown ones. "Did Jake tell you that he imprinted?" I asked him while leaning on the door frame. "No!" Jasper said looking outraged. "Yeah... Come on! We get to meet the poor girl today!" I said as I dragged Jasper out of the spare room.

Here we are two hours later. Jake and Zooey are sitting on a log, enjoying themselves. Jasper is laughing his ass off while running away from me. Why is he running from me? Excellent question. Well Jasper thought that it would be a good idea to throw me into the freezing cold ocean for no apparent reason. "Bella you do realize that you're never gonna be able to catch up with him right?" Jake called to me. "Yeah but I was hoping that he'd eventually slip up or give up." I said as I looked around for Jasper. "Looking for me Bells?" I heard Jasper's voice say from right behind me. I spun around only to see nobody behind me. "Come on Bella. I know you're faster than that." Jasper's smooth voice was right in my ear. Instead of turning around and giving him the opportunity to run away again I snaked my arms around the back of his neck and pulled his head to where is was parallel with mine. "You owe me a new phone Mr. Whitlock, and you get to tell Edward what happened if I get sick." I said through my teeth as I pulled the ruined phone out of my jeans and put in in his hand. "Bella..." Jasper started. "No Jasper." I said as I walked away from him and sat on a stray log on the beach. "Here." Jasper said as he sat down beside me. "Why do I need your shirt?" I asked him taking the green button down from his outstretched hand. "Your shirt has gone see-through." Jasper said. I just slid my arms through the to big arm holes and buttoned the shirt up. "Thanks Jazz." I said smiling at him. "No problem Balls. Now let's go get that new phone that I owe you." Jasper said helping me up from the log. "You guys, we're going now. See you sometime soon." I called to the couple. I saw Jasper run and get my bag before I left without it. "Let's go Bellsy." Jasper said as I made it to Carlisle's Mercedes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there everyone who is reading this**

**I am so very sorry that it is taking me forever to update...**

**Feel free to review and tell me what you do and don't like about this story (:**

* * *

"So why exactly did you even throw me into the water?" I asked Jasper as we drove to the phone store. "You were singing Pocket Full of Sunshine under your breath" Jasper said in a 'duh' tone. "Why didn't you just ask me to stop?" I asked him while trying to control my laughter. "I don't really know..." Jasper said shooting an annoyed glance at my shaking form. "You're not that smart for a vampire." I said in between laughs. "Shut up." Jasper said as he made my good mood go away. "You're such a baby." I said as I began to pout. Jasper turned his gaze back to the road. I sat in until I got bored. "Jasper I'm bored." I said in an overly whiny voice. "What am I supposed to do about that?" Jasper asked as he turned his head towards me ever so slightly. "Entertain me duh." I said as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "Bella I'm driving." Jasper said. "Gosh you are good for nothing..." I said sighing. "Be quiet Bella. Here play a game or something on my phone." Jasper said as we came to a stop at a red light. I took his phone and began to look through his contact list and started going through the contacts. "Is my name not Bella?" I asked when my name didn't come up in the first of the list. "No." Jasper said. I scrolled down and saw that I was listed under Isabella. "Hey freak why is my name Isabella in here?" I asked him as we pulled up at the phone store. "Because that's your name Bella." Jasper said as he parked the car. "Well I'm changing it." I said as Jasper opened my door for me. "Whatever you want to do Bella." Jasper said as we walked into the phone store.

After Jasper bought me a new phone and drove me home he made me promise that we would hang out again soon. I did but made him promise not to ruin any of my electronics next time. "I'll try not to Bella." Jasper said then he sped off out of my driveway. Now I was home alone until Charlie gets off of work sometime later. I decided to do the small handful of chores that I needed to do. I plugged my iPod into my radio and played No Diggity at a rather high volume. I was folding the freshly washed and dried laundry while singing along when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Edward leaning against the washer looking rather awkward. "Bella do try to listen to less obscure music." Edward said while picking up my iPod. I went back to quietly folding the laundry until I heard Debussy begin to play. I walked over and turned on Animals by Nickleback. I saw Edward roll his eyes at my music choice and something inside of me just snapped. "You know if you have a problem with my music you can leave. It's not like I asked you to come over anyways." I said looking into his topaz eyes. "Only if you want me to Bella." he said in a low voice. "Just get away from me." I snapped at him. Once he was gone I hopped up on the dryer and asked myself why I was still with Edward. I needed some girl advise so I called Rose and asked her to come over.

I was putting Charlie's freshly washed clothes on his bed when I heard three short raps on the front door. I carefully ran down the stairs and let Rose in. We sat on the couch. "Rose I don't know what to do about 's always telling me to be more lady-like and telling me what not to do. It's like he's my freaking dad!" I said holding my head in my hands. Rose sighed. "Things are getting really tense at the house Bella. Alice has known for awhile that her and Jasper are not truly mates and she is thinking about leaving us and going to live with the Denali coven in Alaska. She is making everyone keep it from Jasper but we all know that Jasper can tell that something isn't right. Bella I swear if I figure out anything beforehand I will tell you. You've became like a sister to me and I feel very protective of you." Rose said while pulling me into a cold embrace. After our serious talk Rose and I started working on Charlie's dinner. As Charlie pulled up Rose disappeared out the back door. "Hey Bells." Charlie called to me as he hung up his gun belt and took off his boots by the door. "Hey dad, dinner's ready in here." I called back to him.


End file.
